1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formation of parts from particles of material and, more specifically, to a method of removing binder from the green body formed in the process of formation of such parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of forming articles from particulate material is well known and examples of such systems are represented in the U.S. patents of Strivens No. 2,939,199, Wiech No. 4,197,116, British Pat. Nos. 779,242 and 1,516,079, Curry No. 4,011,291 as well as the application of Wiech, Ser. No. 111,632, filed Jan. 14, 1980. While these prior art systems represent the gradual evolution in the art of manufacturing parts from particulate material with binder removal, the prior art has always suffered with the problem that the time required to remove the binder from the green body has been lengthy. Though this time period has been gradually shortened with developments in the art, it is always desirable to maximize and improve the time period required for such binder removal without damaging or otherwise imparing the integrity or aesthetics of the part being manufactured.